epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Sinister vs Insidious - Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 3
Hey!... so yeah, I'm pumping these out way to fast, I'll slow down after this one. So hi everybody. Again. I have another horror battle for you today. This one got guessed by a lot of people but nobody suggested it prior to the actual hint for it, so nobody really "suggested" this one. Either way, it features two completely innocent and delightful children, inspiring artist and good schoolgirl, Ashley Oswalt from Sinister goes up against lovely family boy and straight A+ student, Dalton Lambert, from the movie Insidious. Why, these two characters aren't even horror related. What are they doing in this series then? Beats me. Anyways, enjoy the battle, the one after this one is the penultimate and it's a pretty big deal if I do say so myself. I'm running out of things to blabber on about, so enjoy the ride. What could possibly go wrong? Cast Some small child as Dalton Lambert (video) Some small child as Ashley Oswalt (video) Nice Peter as Dalton Lambert (audio) Catie Wayne as Ashley Oswalt (audio) Instrumental - Really unfitting music Introduction Announcer: (0:12) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ...UM... OKAY... BEGIN? The Battle Dalton Lambert: (0:22) Dalton’s jumpin’ into the fray! And Ashley here wants to play? This rottweilers found his prey, but this dog ain’t running away! How were YOU the villain? All you ever did was cry and pout And once I’m done, your daddy will have a new crime to write about! Hold it right there. You bring slight scares, I’m in the highchair! Send you to childcare, Paranormal Activity brings harsher nightmares! I could beat you sleepwalking, but I’m not sleeptalking your murder, I’ve killed you like your family! Next time, don’t step into the Further! Ashley Oswalt: (0:44) Smile for the camera. Lambert’s manner will leave him slain. You’re a puppet. Follow my voice, Dalton. I’ll free you from this pain Not feeling so good, lately? You haven’t caught a fever, A real creeper’s been peeping on this freaky version of Justin Bieber It’s my project to teach respect, and once I’m done leaving you wrecked, You’ll be flying for real this time. With a noose around your neck. Missing: Dalton Lambert. Mr. Boogeys getting a new friend, Haven’t seen you in three years. Don’t worry, I’ll make you famous again Introduction Announcer: (1:06) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HORROR! VS! ' ' OH SHIT-''' The Battle '''The Lip-Stick Demon: (1:16) SURPRISE! '''I wouldn’t waste time on '''YOUR crooked scowl, but this, I will not allow! I want you dead!'' I want it NOW!'' I’m Insidious! You’re hideous! You don’t know what kind of props at stake! So take it no Further or else I’ll burn you harder than your box of tapes! It’s not the house that’s haunted. It’s your shitty movie reviews! Critics are still trying to Conjure something good to say about you! Freakshow! This pale pumpkin begging to get buried, I’ll toss you back to the 60’s! Maybe THEY’LL find you scary! I’m homicidal! I’ll take what you love most! Starting with your vitals, Possess all six of your kiddos and then claim your movies title! ‘Cause I’M Sinister once I’ve finished her, you can’t beat me! I’ve just TOASTED this Bagul with lyrics smoother than cream cheese! Bagul: (1:48) Two foolish kids are going to die tonight. I’ll start with you! Burn you hard enough to live up to Fire-Face - It’s a barbeque! I devour kids! You only possess them, and you’re not even good at that! I succeeded in my mission, while you failed your only task! I’ll show this flannel wearing fucker things scarier than his abusive mother! And rip off the balls off of Darth Maul’s balding, faulty brother! Lip-stick’s a dimwit. Start with your shit and I’ll leave you flipped! Leaving families literally split while you play princess with a make-up kit! I’m a God! You’re just an imp! I’m off the script just like my clips! Expose this fraud a wimp, you’re in for a party worse than ‘66! It’s Sleepy Time for Dalton, and my advice for this fool pup, Is to leave me and Ashley for good and go back to Tip Toeing Through the Tulips Announcer: (2:20) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEE... *cough cough* EPIC RAP! B-B-B-BATTLES! OF HORROR! Outro Who won? Ashley Oswalt/Bagul Dalton Lambert/Lipstick-Demon Category:Blog posts